Beside You
by SuperxXxGirl79
Summary: Derek is sick. George is dating Nora. How it began, in a different way. Rated T because a i'm paranoid, and b there is and will be cursing in my Author's Notes. I have a potty mouth :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright lovies! Here's my fifth (I think) story! I know I know im horrible at updating but my dance companies show is this week so I should be better by then! O and I sense a Christmas special in our midst!! But of course, someone will die. Someone ALWAYS dies ;)**

**OH AND LISTEN/READ RIGHT HERE!::: I demand that you listen to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench on repeat while reading my story. If you're deaf, I'll understand, but otherwise you have no excuse! *Grrr***

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. I don't own shit. Happy now? Lol I'm not!**

**Beside You**

**By: SuperxXxGirl79**

"So, George I've told you about my daughters. How about your kids?" Nora inquired, gently poking at her half eaten pasta.

George set down his fork and sighed. Most of it was good, but some... not so much. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I have three children; that alone turns off most women." Nora chuckled, and he smiled. "My youngest is 5 years old. Her name is Marti, and words cannot describe how unique and creative she is. Edwin comes next. He is, or at least tries to be, a comedian. Always lightening the mood, that one. He's 11 right now. Derek, my oldest is usually the reason our household needs some cheering up." He smiled with tears in his eyes. Sighing, he continued. "Derek has cancer. It's not leukemia, so it's a bit easier to deal with, but he has several large tumours. He's always in and out of the hospital. Right now he is 15 years old. He first had cancer when he was 11. When he was 12, they pronounced him cancer free, but last year...it came back." He was getting choked up at the memories of his son lying in a hospital bed. Nora, tears in her eyes, enveloped him in her arms.

"I can't even imagine how horrible that must be," she choked out. They sat like that for quite a while.

* * *

"Hey, Derek!" George said cheerfully, as he stepped in the door of his son's hospital room. The one he always occupied during his stays.

Derek was lying in his bed. There was an IV attached to his hand, and another one attached to his arm. He had a small set of tubes inserted through his nostrils, helping give him the oxygen he needed that his body couldn't supply.

"Hi Dad," he croaked out, smiling.

"How's the chemo going?" George asked.

"Pretty good. You know, same old same old."

"That's good...Hey, listen. I've got a surprise for you when you come out of surgery tomorrow." George said after a moment.

"Cool, what is it?" Derek said, his eyes lighting up. Man, that kid loved surprises!

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" George laughed. Derek pouted, sinking back into his bed.

At that moment a doctor came in, asking to inspect Derek and take his blood pressure, heart rate and make sure all notes were accurate for the lengthy surgery tomorrow.

* * *

"What exactly are they doing during Derek's surgery today?" Nora asked. Her and George were sitting at his kitchen table, discussing things and having coffee.

"Basically, they are checking out the tumours and attempting to remove one, the one in his head. It's not touching his brain, but it's growing on the inside of his skull. Similar to the growth of mold, really. It's hard for the doctors to get at it, because it's so close to his brain." These kind of conversations wore him out. It hurt to talk about his oldest son. He had just started his second year in high school. All through his first year, he had become popular because he was the first tenth grader to get on the school's hockey team. He had a lot of doctor's appointments, as they checked every month to make sure the cancer wasn't returning, and many of his teammates asked about it. He just told them that he had the potential to get a disease that runs in the family. They gave him sad looks, but didn't question it further.

As soon as the cancer had come back, and he started to miss school for surgery and chemotherapy, he had to tell everyone. They would have found out anyway. Why he was so weak, why he was bald, and always wore a bandana or a hat... It would have become obvious to some people.

George checked his watch. "We should be going soon. Derek will get out in about an hour and a half. I'll go collect the children, Madame." He mock bowed and headed upstairs. Nora's daughters Casey and Lizzie had come up for the weekend. They had arrived earlier that day from Toronto. Derek would be getting home on Saturday, which was in two days.

They all hopped in the car and sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

They walked down the hallway to Derek's room. A nurse came out of his room and gave them a sad smile, knowing they must be family.

"That's him right there," George said, pointing at Derek's sleeping figure through the large window. He took in his son's form.

Derek was looking pale and weak. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. The bandage has small dots of crimson on it. He was sleeping on his back, with his IV hand lying on top of his stomach. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically, and the breathing tubes were in his nose as well.

George glanced over at Nora and her daughters. Nora looked slightly sad, but was smiling nonetheless.

"He's such a beautiful boy," she said, in a motherly fashion. George had every intention of marrying this woman, and he could tell she would be a great motherly figure towards his children, Derek especially. Abby, his ex-wife, had died when Derek was ten. He was really the only one of the kids who remembered Abby by memories, and not pictures and stories.

Looking at the Macdonald's again, he took in Casey's reaction. He couldn't quite read her expression. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself she was angry, but her face betrayed none of her feelings. Lizzie was standing next to Edwin. He had a brotherly arm around her shoulders and she reciprocated it, leaning her head on her shoulder. They looked as if they had been best friends forever.

There was a hitch in the heart monitor's beeping, and everyone snapped their heads to attention, eyes wide. Derek shifted in his sleep, and the beeping resumed to normal.

George and Nora both let out the breaths they had been holding.

* * *

Derek was dreaming.

He was in a room. The room had olive green walls and a window seat. The window was open and the white curtains swayed in the breeze. He sat down on the window seat and put his feet up. On the wall opposite from him sat a mirror. He looked into it and saw that he had hair. And he wasn't pale. And he was as strong as he had been at the height of hockey season last year. He put a hand to his face to make sure it was real.

He heard an amused chuckle from behind him and turned around, astonished by what he saw.

"Mom?" he asked, noticing his voice was echoing slightly.

"Oh, my little boy, look at how much you've grown!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug him. It was then that he noticed her apparel.

She was wearing a long white dress. It had an empire waist and cap sleeves with a modest neckline. Her red-brown hair, the same color as Derek's, flowed over her shoulders, down to her shoulder blades. She somehow looked younger than Derek had remembered her. _This must be her without the extra age that cancer adds, _he thought.

He smiled and hugged her back fiercely. It was good to have his mom back. As she pulled back, he read her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going to be here for long, am i?" He said.

"No, you're not."

There was silence and Derek looked down.

"Hey," Abby said, lifting her son's chin with her finger. "I'll always be right beside you. If your heart wears thin, I'll hold you up. Trust me. I'll hide you when it gets too much. I'll stay. Nobody will break you."

They just looked at each other, the perfect image of a mother and her son.

Suddenly, the sky was open. Black clouds swirled around the sky. Derek looked up towards the oncoming storm.

When he looked back again, his mom was gone.

Panicked he yelled, "MOM?! Where'd you go?! Come on, Mom, I need you where did you go!?" He started crying and sank to his knees on the floor.

What had started as a breeze quickly picked up into a torrent of objects flying, whipping Derek's hair around his face. He searched frantically for a way out, but there was none. He ducked and covered his head.

But he only woke up after hearing his mother scream, and a haunting voice laugh mercilessly.

**A/N: Yeah, I know its a cliff hanger, boo hoo! If you don't review (btw) I won't update as fast so tsk tsk! Hop to it!**

**Lolza (I was getting bored of just "LOL" all the time. So now it's Lolza)**

**~ Alanna (who loves all her loyal reviewers like pet fishes. You will always get [virtual] fish treats from me :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews from last chapters *glares accusingly. You know who you are.* But THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!! You truly made my day! So, to all you loyal people *glares accusingly again at the "You know who you are" people cowering in fear* here's my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek? Pfsh- lies I tell you!! LIES!!!**

**Beside You **

**By: SuperxXxGirl79**

**Chapter 2**

The Venturi and McDonalds' conversation that they had been having was interrupted by the sounds of a heart monitor going wild. The loud beeping could be heard even through the thick glass of the window that they were all now pressed against.

"Derek!" George yelled desperately as doctors and nurses flooded the room. The beeping had slowed to a crawl. _Beep.....Beep...._

Derek's limp form had grown even paler. The doctors had put an oxygen mask over his face as well as the breathing tubes that had been inserted into his nose earlier. They were yelling things to other nurses and one rushed out of the room.

The beeping started returning to normal as the nurse returned with a respirator **(A/N: don't know what their called but those two paddle things that they shock people with and yell "Clear!")**

Derek's chest started to rise and fall with shallow breaths. He made a choked noise and his eyes flew open, filled with fear. They darted around, rapidly taking in his surroundings.

"Thank God," George breathed, slumping with his back to the wall, and putting a hand to his head. "I thought...I thought we were going to lose him."

Nora had reacted similarly to the situation. She had tears still streaming down her face, only these ones held relief, not panic.

Edwin had started crying when he heard the heart monitor go berserk. He had been positively terrified for his brother.

When she had seen Edwin looking so distraught, Lizzie immediately put an arm around his shoulders. It was hard to be strong, and she herself, even though she just met George's family, felt herself crying.

Casey though.... She just hadn't moved. Her eyes weren't empty. They were the same as before. Almost angry. How could she be angry, when this family had gone through so much in such a short amount of time? The question remained unanswered by her perfect poker face.

A doctor came out of the room.

With a sad, yet triumphant sort of smile, he patted George on the shoulder.

"He's a tough kid, George. Any normal patient would have stopped fighting, unconsciously, but Derek...he's a fighter."

George gave a weak smile and entered his son's room. Derek appeared to be exhausted from the scare, and stared at the ceiling. Everyone followed behind him, the McDonald's hanging back, looking awkward. Marti, never to be forgotten, ran forward shouting.

"Smerek!!" she yelled, stopping once she reached the side of the bed.

Derek, having cringed slightly at the loud noise and sudden pain in his head, replied in a croaky voice, "Shh...You have to use your secret voice in hospitals, 'kay Smarti?" He smiled.

"Oh, right," she replied in a quiet voice. "I missed you Smerek." She gently sat on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around her brother. Derek hugged her back.

"I missed you too Smarti."

"Derek, do you remember when I said I had a surprise for you after you came out of surgery?" George said, breaking the silence that had followed the reunion of the siblings. "Well, as you know I have been dating a lovely woman. She has two daughters Casey, and Lizzie. So, without further ado, Derek I would like you to meet Nora McDonald," Nora smiled warmly at Derek, and he responded with as bright a smile as he could, due to his current state. "Casey McDonald," Derek's smile faded as Casey walked into the room. She did not smile, she, unknown to Derek, had the same look on her face as she had had all day. Slight anger and not even a remote sign of happiness. "and Lizzie McDonald." She was a gutsy kid, Derek could tell. As she walked into the room, she immediately came over and put her arms around Derek in a hug. He was quite shocked, but returned the gesture smiling.

"Hi Derek!" She said enthusiastically. Derek felt like she was his little sister. Little did he know...

"Ahem," George cleared his throat, and awkwardly began. "Well, Nora and I...We, um... We love each other, very much, and well... I asked her to marry me and she said yes!" All was silent for a few minutes before Derek spoke up, slightly drowsy.

"That's awesome you guys, Congratulations!"

"Whoa, go Dad!" Edwin chimed in, causing Nora to blush.

"That's cool!" Lizzie smiled and nudged Edwin. "So we're going to be Step-Siblings now!" They bantered back and forth as everyone laughed at their antics.

"So Nora's gonna be my new mommy?" She asked quietly, with hopeful eyes. She was still sitting on the edge of Derek's bed, curled up into the side of her big brother.

"I'd be honoured," Nora spoke in a choked voice.

"Okay!" Marti sealed her approval by squishing Nora in a hug.

"What," all the chaos suddenly stopped at that one word, spoken in a deadly quiet voice. They all turned to look at an enraged Casey, who was fuming. "Did you say?"

"They're getting married!" Marti cried out. Noticing Derek's smile become strained, she whispered, "Oops!" and promptly went back over to his bed and placed a light kiss on the crimson spot on the bandage. "Sorry Smerek."

Everyone smiled at that, but all that was quickly silenced by Casey yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MOM?! I COULD HAVE STOPPED YOU FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE! LOOK AT THIS GUY," she pointed at George, startling him for a moment. "HE'S THE BIGGEST JOKE I'VE EVER SEEN! HE PROBABLY LIVES IN A TINY, HOLE IN THE GROUND HOUSE, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL HE CAN AFFORD WITH HIS STUPID KID DEREK'S HOSPITAL BILLS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, HE'S GOING TO DIE ANYWAY, THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO SAVE HIM!"

At the mention of Derek, they all turned around, afraid of what they'd find. He had curled up on his side, clutching his head in pain. George immediately rushed over, quietly asking Derek what he needed, whilst pressing the call button for a nurse. He couldn't help be angry at Casey.

Derek was NOT going to die on his watch.

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

The time had come for Derek to return home from the hospital. He was allowed to go to school after the weekend let out and he wouldn't have to go for too long, as the kids would be let out for Christmas holidays soon.

The results of the surgery had come in two days before, and it was the greatest Christmas present any of them could have asked for: the surgery had been a success. They had removed the tumour from the inside of his skull, and used radiation to ensure it wouldn't come back. That had been the most worrisome tumour. If it had grown onto his brain it would have been disastrous.

George was floating on cloud nine as he wheeled Derek down the hospital corridors. They stopped as they saw a few guys with hockey jerseys come in. Derek gasped.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to call a nurse?" George immediately started firing questions at Derek.

"No," Derek said, staring in awe at the hockey players. "Those guys play for the Toronto Maple Leafs!" **(A/N: I hate the Leafs, but it wouldn't make sense to have the Calgary Flames come. And I hate the Canadiens more so HA!) **

The players seemed to spot them and walked over. They must have recognized Derek as a patient. He was in the traditional hospital wheelchair, and he had a blue beanie covering his bald head. He still wore a band-aid across the part of his head that was recovering from surgery, and he had on a baggy Team Canada sweater and sweat pants.

"hi, " one of the guys, the team captain, Ian White, spoke. "Are you a patient here?"

"Yeah," Derek replied. "But I just got released for a few weeks. I had a really big surgery last week. Hopefully my next one isn't until after New Years Eve, I was hoping to celebrate with my friends."

"So, what are you in for?" Wayne Primeau asked, not realizing how it sounded.

Derek smiled and replied, " I have cancer. Several large tumours, but I feel a couple pounds lighter because I just got rid of one of them." He pointed to the bandage on his head.

"Wow, that must be tough," Ian said, a sad tint to his eyes. "I had a sister who had cancer, but she got better really quickly. How long have you had cancer?"

"Well, I had it once when I was eleven, and by the time I was twelve, they said I was free from it. But...last year it came back." Derek replied.

George marvelled at how calm and cool he could be about talking about this.

"Well, me and the boys were coming through to wish some of the kids here a Merry Christmas, and we have a gift for you." **(A/N: this sounds so weird, but the Calgary flames go through childrens hospital every year and give out gifts and sign autographs and take pictures so I thought it would be cool if Derek got a present from his favourite hockey team)**

Wayne reached inside a blue bag they had with them and pulled out a mini Stanley Cup that had been signed by the whole team. "This is for you, buddy. I hope you get better soon and have a very Merry Christmas." They took pictures and talked for a while before leaving. Derek thought his face would break if he smiled anymore.

**A/N: So, there you go. Chapter 2. As short as it may seem, I hope you liked it anyway. I had to make things a bit better for Derek. =P **

**O AND HAPPY BOXING DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Alanna**


End file.
